general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strife/Issue 11
Issue 11 is the fifth issue of Volume 02 of Strife, It was written by CamTheWoot and was published on September 13th, 2014. ---- Issue 11 Previous: Issue 10 Next: Issue 12 ---- Vincent ---- "I miss you so much sweetie," Vincent spoke softly, with a warm smile on his face. A kindness shone in his light green eyes like nothing before. It seemed fitting, this look he had about him, most people would be scared, sitting in the half light, gazing over at the broken child; shadowed in the corner. He took a sip of water from the glass to his side, and continued to stare blindly at the bloodied, young girl. "Why wont you speak to me?" He rose his voice more than he would have liked to, he expected Alice, to cringe or cry like she would have, but no; she stood dormant, starring blankly at nothing. He took another sip from his glass, his vision begun to blur and distort, Alice begun to fade as her gaze move to her father. "Alice speak to me..." he mumbled, his stomach was churning and his mind was in a daze. "SPEAK TO ME!" A knock came on the door, snapping his attention, he looked at the same corner, Alice was gone. The glass was broken on the floor and the water had seeped through the brick, How long ago was this? he thought to himself, before looking back at the door. "Come in," he called. "Don't mean to disturb you," a familiar, sweet voice sounded, bringing a smile to Vincent's face. Of course it could have only been Nancy Brodmir, newly dressed: Now wearing a tiny, white shirt, tight black leggings and small black dancing shoes. Her hair was the colour of charcoal and held back in a neat ponytail by a pink hairband. With a sweet grin she scuttled into the room in that way only she could and before Vincent could speak, she was sitting in front of him. "Barnes sent me to get you." "Barnes?" Vincent chuckled with his hands in his pockets. He crossed his legs and lent back in his chair. "I wasn't aware Fooksy had the power to summon me." "Didn't you hear? Barnes is in charge now." With that went the smug grin from Vincent's face. "He has more power than Rowena." Vincent lent forward, with fear in his eyes, his hair was stuck to his face with sweat. "No, no" He stood up from his chair and begun to pace. Ten steps to the left, ten steps to the right, again and again, constantly wiping the sweat from his brown, occasionally cleaning his glasses again his dusty grey sweater. "I can't believe it, I can't bloody believe it! Why on earth would Rowena put that prick in charge?" "Because Lawrence is dead, and she knows it." Vincent turned to her, he was so much taller than Nancy, that he had to look down to see her. "She is broken, and Barnes jumped in to pick up the pieces." "Fucking hell," he sighed. "Also, there's a rather disturbing rumor going around about Patrick." "He's not gay is he?" Nancy looked up at him, without a stutter she started to speak: "Apparently, he got drunk and tried to shoot himself, Barnes and David ended up saving him." She shrugged it off with a smirk. "Or so I'm told." "I see," he replied, deeply and solemn before sitting back down. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water?" "Sure," With a skip, she was up with a glass in hand, taken from the same pile of supplies she'd been eyeing the day before. The bottle of water Vincent had been given was giant, he'd been at it a day and you could hardly notice the amount he'd drunk. She turned a small tap on the side and gave Vincent the drink he wanted, he thanked her kindly. "I didn't want to kill Lawrence," he muttered, taking a sip. He noticed a distorted image of Nancy through the water, she tilted her head and begun to listen. "Honestly I didn't even want to hurt him, but he didn't really give me a choice." "Do you feel guilty?" She asked. Vincent took a second to think, he swirled the water around in his glass, sighing as he watched each ripple fade away. There was something peaceful about it. "I can't sleep," he finally replied. "I keep hearing him scream, and that look in his eyes... He looked so fucking betrayed." Nancy had a look of complete confusion, one that Vincent didn't understand. "Vincent, are you feeling alright?" "Of course I'm not okay!" He snapped, Nancy, seemed to have a look of shock on her young pale face, but Vincent could never tell with her. "Look, I just don't know what's wrong with me. Alright?" "Fine, but for now... unless you've forgotten, Barnes wants to see you." "Of course I've not forgotten," Vincent sighed, downing the rest of his glass. He looked over to Nancy and then to the door, back to her again then back to the door. For a split second he could have sworn he saw Alice in the corner of his eye, but as quickly as she was there she was gone. "Let's go then." ---- Rook ---- What an incredibly strange set of orders Maurice Rook had received, only an hour before. Fitting really, an odd new list of orders; from his odd new leader. "Look after Patrick," Barnes had told him in his office, that being Rowena's office. That wasn't all Barnes had told him, a queer and unexpected story about Patrick trying to kill himself, expressed with such an incredible bitterness, like the old man was recalling an embarrassing moment from his childhood. Rook was hardly up to the task himself, frankly he felt terrible, he was never one to rest, but he'd had two hours in three days, the man needed sleep. Maurice Rook may have been treated like a slave, but he was no robot. "Patrick, are you there?" He called at the closed door, knocking upon it three times, but there was no reply. Not until the fourth set of knocks and the second call did Rook hear a faint staggering through the walls, a grunt, a sigh and finally; a smash. It was then the door opened, standing at the other side was the Doctor hat Maurice knew well. Honestly, Patrick looked ghastly: His bright green eyes, always so full of love and life, now seemed pale and weak. He'd slept in his clothes, his hair was messy and his skin had seemed to have lost all colour. Finally Patrick looked like a Myers, it was a shame he looked like the ugly one. "What is it Rook?" He sighed rubbing his head. Rook couldn't help but give a breath of relief, he wasn't dying or ill, he was hungover; that explained allot. "Barnes asked me to keep an eye on you mate." Rook replied, with one hand in his pocket, the other stroking that course cluster of black stubble on his cheeks that he liked to call 'a beard'. "Mind if I come in?" Before Patrick could even give an answer, Rook walked past him into his flat, he gave thanks under his breath. With a tired grunt, Patrick closed the door behind him. "You know; forceful entry is a crime?" Patrick sneered, with his new irritated voice. "So is unpermitted possession of a firearm," Rook replied with an eyebrow raised. He noticed Patrick roll his eyes as the short doctor slumped himself into a white settee in the middle of the room. Patrick Myers' flat was quite possibly the best of the bunch, except for Colin Cassady's of course. Patrick's flat was well furnished, spacey and even had electricity, which he thanked Barnes for regularly, as the old man set up the camps solar panels. There was a small kitchen area to the side, rather wait really. Different mugs hung from the low ceiling above by the handles, each one with some kind of phrase on them. "You want a cup of tea?" Rook said, from behind the counter. "I'll have a coffee if you don't mind," he replied with his head in his hands. "Two sugars, no milk." Rook looked around, there was no fridge, he wasn't sure how milk was even an option, yet he shrugged it off. "So, are you alright then?" He asked, popping a newly filled kettle onto the stove. "I heard about what happened last night." "I should think so," Patrick sighed. "Don't don't remember it, but apparently I gave quite a scene." "So I've got to ask, why did you have a gun in the first place?" He couldn't help but ask, he knew he wouldn't like that answer, but he truly had to. Rook expected a tedious suicidal rant to follow; never ending, boring stories about every little thing that had made him sad as of late. Patrick's eyes lowered, paler than his brothers and his sister's, out of the four; Patrick looked the least like a Myers. "If I tell you, It can't leave this room." Now this would be interesting, Rook nodded his head and agreed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, or what he was about to hear. "I stole it so I could protect myself," he stuttered when he spoke, Patrick wasn't just recalling a bad memory, he was scared. "From Lawrence... It was to protect me from Lawrence." Rook almost dropped the mug in his hand, of all the things, he didn't expect to hear that. "Lawrence? Why the hell did you want to shoot him?" "I didn't want to shoot him!" Patrick replied, raising his voice now, still with that pathetic, whingey undertone. "I don't even know how to use it, it was for show." "But... why?" Patrick had that look of remorse on his face again, his hands shook as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Lawrence had been making... threats." What a stutter he had in his voice, as lightly as he spoke normally he was almost inaudible now. "He would barge into my office ever now and then, start asking me about Vincent's medication, would he could do, what he couldn't. He told me that if I didn't answer all his questions... David would have an accident on his next supply run." Rook slowly approached Patrick with his coffee and put it down on the glass table in front of him. Patrick thanked him under his breath, as Rook took a seat in a small leather chair opposite him. "Does anyone else know about this?" "I don't know," he replied. "I just don't know, he could have been under Rowena's orders, but... no, no he couldn't. Rowena wouldn't have done that." Rook had remembered what Vincent had told him the day before, his stories of Rowena's sadism, her manipulative nature. He knew Lawrence wasn't the best of men, but he didn't expect him to be making threats, to his own brother no less. "This doesn't leave this room," Patrick said, releasing Rook from his thoughts. "Well, not to offend, but Lawrence can't hurt anyone now," he instantly knew that was a stupid thing to say, by the way Patrick looked at him. Yet he continued, "maybe it's best to tell Rowena about it?" "Maybe, then again maybe not." Patrick reached forward and took a sip of coffee, he didn't seem to mind how scalding hot it must have been. "I just don't know what to do... Look at me. My brother's missing; presumed dead, and how do I feel? Relieved Maurice, I feel relieved. What kind of person does that make me?" "A normal one," Rook replied quickly and surely. "Brothers don't do what Lawrence did. I know you're still upset about what happened to him, even after what he did to you. That speaks wonders about what kind of man you are." "Thanks," Patrick said, with a smile on his face. "I really appreciate that." Rook had to smile along with him, sounds like he finally managed to cheer Patrick up, although he had to wonder why Lawrence was threatening him in the first place. "Do you mind if we change the subject?" Patrick asked. "All this talk of Lawrence is depressing." "Yeah it is," Maurice Rook sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to think of a new topic of conversation, like it or not; he was here to stay. May as well get a good chat in along with his job. "So, you know it's Vincent's birthday today?" With that Patrick's smile fell from his face, any and all colour he had left in drained away, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Oh Jesus Christ," Patrick mumbled. "Oh God, please tell me Vincent doesn't know!" "Yeah, I told him yesterday," Rook replied, quite confused by Patrick's apparent fear. "I actually left a present in his cell, after he left with Nancy. Is there a problem?" Patrick was already up, off the settee and getting his coat. "Yes," he replied. "A very big problem." It was like the man had gone insane, with the way he was fretting, with his navy blue blazer thrown over him, he rushed towards the door. "I've got to speak to Rowena, I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me, your duties are revealed for the day." Before Rook could even reply, the door was closed and Patrick was gone. "Well shit," Rook said to himself under his breath, he took a look around and realized he was talking to himself. He shrugged it off and took the first sip of his coffee, it had been a while since he had a day off. ---- Barnes ---- Barnes Fooks had got used to his new position now, he'd organized everything he'd needed to, spoken to everyone he had to and read all of Rowena's past files. He's employed Mitch to be his new guard, replacing Maurice Rook, he had better use for him in different places. A new came on the door, distracting the old man from his work. "Who is it?" he called out. "It's Nancy and Vincent," a gruff voice came from the other side, that would be Mitch. Barnes sighed and moved a file on his desk to the drawer. "Let Nancy in," he replied. "I'd like to speak to her before Vincent." With that the door opened, Mitch held it ajar, and Nancy ducked under his arm, just in the corner of his eye, Barnes could see Vincent glaring at him from the other side. Grey skinned and putrid as usual, his glassy eyes had fixated on him, even as the door closed. It was just him and Nancy now, she smiled at him and gave her greetings. "Sit down my dear," he said, gesturing to a chair in-front of his desk. This one was new, and comfortable, a nice change from the rickety wooden thing, Rowena would make people sit on. "What is it sir?" Nancy said softly, still was that happy smile on her pale face. Her sky blue eyes, wear like stars in the way they glistened in the light. "I'd just like to speak to you before I speak to Vincent." Barnes replied, "I'm sorry to ask this, but what is your relationship with him?" "Relationship?" Nancy seemed to jump at that word. She was blushing, openly, her entire face had gone red as her eyes nervously darted around. "What do you mean?" Barnes couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she looked like a child being asked about a school crush. "You've known Vincent for a long time, I'm aware. I just want to know what your current standing with him is." Barnes was beginning to feel guilty now, he was clearly making her uncomfortable, she'd started to nipple her nails now, but he'd started, he had to continue. "I'd just like to know how you feel about him." "He's like my big brother," she quietly replied. "That's how I see him, we grew up together, I saw him nearly every day. Vincent was nicer to me than anyone else ever was, I do love him Barnes, I really do." "That's what I feared," the old man mumbled. "Nancy... sweetheart. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Vincent isn't the man you think he is." "What... what are you talking about?" She was tearing at the eyes, every scared breath she took, was like a kick in the ribs to the old man. This was the reaction he expected from a delicate young girl like her, but that didn't make it any easier. "You have to listen to me, if no one else will tell you then I will. Vincent is a dangerous man. He's killed people before, and he will do it again. I'm sorry, but I don't want him to hurt you." "Killed people?! Who has he killed?" Barnes let out a deep sigh. "Alright, but this stays between us... please." Nancy, nodded slowly, still with that look of fear on her. "Vincent killed Rowena's husband... and Mitch's granddaughter. It was during the attack three months ago." He watched Nancy as he spoke, carefully examining her reactions, she was shaking, almost crying. "I can't tell you about the others... I just can't, but I know... I know for a fact. Vincent killed people, before this started." Now there was the look Barnes didn't want. Nancy Brodmir, that sweet little mayflower, that he cared for like his own daughter was frozen. Still as a statue, no longer shivering, if he didn't know better he'd say she wasn't breathing. Then it came, her face went red, and tears streamed from her eyes, Barnes had never seen her cry before, especially not weep. She let out a loud cry, shivering with her hands over her head, slouched into a little ball. "What the hell's going on in there?!" A voice came from the other side. Barnes reached over to Nancy trying to calm her down, "Mitch do not let Vincent in!" He couldn't stop himself, with his arm on Nancy's shoulder he apologized in every way he could, again and again. He never expected this! Then came the noises from outside, struggling, grunts, heavy footsteps, and finally a loud crash, where the door swung open. "Is this why I was dragged from my cell?!" Vincent growled, as Mitch stumbled through the door behind him. "So you could ignore me, and make Nancy cry!" Suddenly, Mitch grabbed Vincent from behind, and forced his arm up in his back, he fell to his knees, grunting in pain, cursing ever word he knew. "No Vincent that's not why," Barnes said, walking towards him, the old man crouched down, and locked eyes with the professor. "I brought you here so I could tell Nancy who you are... and so I could tell you, that was ever Rowena promised; is gone." "You mean-" "Your job," Barnes interrupted. "You can forget it, Rowena may have grown soft on you then. But you're too dangerous." Barnes looked up at Mitch, "take him back to his cell... quickly" There was no reply from Mitch, he fixed his beady black eyes onto Vincent, and perhaps even smiled as he grabbed his neck and dragged him away, Like a rag-doll. Vincent screamed as Mitch dragged him away, Barnes Fooks didn't quite know what to make of it, whether it be like a child having a tantrum, or a prisoner of death row. "I understand," Nancy whispered, getting Barnes' attention. He swiftly turned his eyes to her, and knelt down next to her, with his hands holding hers she finally looked up at him. "I believe you Barnes." ---- Vincent ---- No-one looked at him. Not a single soul. Mich dragged him through the courtyard, filled with people, but no-one looked at him, no-one helped. He could see Colin Cassady, prim and tall as ever, scoff at him as he walked past. In the distance, there was Wayne and Duncan, Nara and Larson as well. None of them helped, none of them spoke a word. There was a familiar darkness when Mitch dragged Vincent to his cell, and threw him in. He hit the ground was a force, a surge of pain ran through him, he tried to look back at Mitch, but all he saw was a silhouette and then the door closed. Vincent got to his feet, and swept the dust and the mud from his clothes, there was something different about his cell, someone had been there. "Now what is this?" he smiled, he looked to his desk, on it was a small box, poorly wrapped with old newspaper. Vincent had forgotten what Rook had told him a few days before, with little understanding of the occasion he picked the box up and sat down with it in his hands. Carefully, but quickly he unwrapped it. A cardboard box on the other side, and inside that a silver hip flask. Truly a beautiful piece of work, at first it made Vincent grin, the work whoever got this must have gone through. Next to it was a note. "To my good friend Vincent, as close as I can tell, today is your thirty second birthday. I was lucky enough to celebrate my thirty second, before corpses walked around, still; that shouldn't stop you from enjoying yours." At the end, the name "Rook" had been signed. Straight faced, Vincent through the paper to the side, and put the flask down onto the desk. There was a particular gleam off it, it had been polished recently, poorly at that, but he could see the effort. "So it's my birthday?" He said aloud, "That makes it two years." He looked away from the flask to the corner of the room, that space where Alice would always stand was empty, just a dark dusty corner now. "Two years since I lost you." His eyes started to water, a sadness he'd been holding in, but it felt good to let it out. Vincent Myers, the emotionless prisoner that only a few knew of, cried into his sleeve. His glasses to the side, and his hair over his eyes, he continued to stop, until he could no longer cry his daughters name. To be continued... ---- Characters ---- Vincent Myers Patrick Myers Nancy Brodmir Maurice Rook Barnes Fooks Mitch Colin Cassady Wayne Mitchell Duncan Mitchell Larson Nara Rowena Myers (Mentioned) Lawrence Myers (Mentioned) Alice Myers (Mentioned) Harry Martin (Mentioned) David Perkins (Mentioned) Charlotte (Mentioned) ---- Deaths ---- ---- Trivia ---- Category:Issues Category:Strife Issues Category:Strife Category:Pestilence Category:CamTheWoot